silvers_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna
“Sometimes we have to put on a brave face, even when we aren’t so sure in our choices.” Anna is a seventeen year old cat Neko, currently on the run. She previously was affiliated with Primrose high-school and the Auburn Estate. Appearance Anna has fair skin. She has chocolate colored hair that is about back length. Her bangs go down to about her eyebrows. Her tail and ears match, except they both have white parts. She has bright, teal eyes. Anna can ususally be seen wearing her school outfit (pictured). She always wears the necklace in the photo, as it is very special to her. When at home, she is usually dressed nice to please Madame Auburn. Upon running away, Anna usually wears a hoodie and jeans. Basic Information Pronouns: She/Her Sexuality: Bisexual, leaning towards heterosexual Star Sign: TBD Theme Song: “The Good in Me“ By: Jon Bellion WIP Personality She is normally seen as outspoken, confident, and driven. She is a natural born leader, who is not afraid of challenge. She also tends to be very upbeat. However, she also struggles with some self-worth problems internally. She feels like she has to put on a show to impress her family. She does have a more timid side, especially when faced with Madame Auburn. Anna is also occasionally known to make impulsive/irrational choices when under pressure. She can also be very stubborn. Appearances 1X1X1X1 Anna is seen in her bedroom, starting her evening homewor. It is then Clara comes in with her two robots Arctic and Rose. Upon seeing the two robots, Anna suggests to Clara they make a new robot for Madame Auburn. Later in the evening, dinner is served, and Anna’s disrespectful action if briging her trigonometry book to the table infuriates Auburn, to the point where a fight breaks out. Anna then briefly speaks with Clara before going to find Alister. Alister explains to Anna that she should be greatful for Auburn taking them in, implying their abusive family to Anna. When Rose comes in demanding Anna to meet Ms. Auburn, she refused to. Anna and Auburn are not left on good terms, so she runs away upon Auburn leaving for Tokyo. History It is implied by Alister that both she and her came from an abusive household. Madame Auburn took Anna in when she was four, and when Alister was seven. She has very faint memory of her previous parents. Relationships Clara She admires Clara’s ingenuity, and hopes to become like her some day. She will miss Clara. Madame Auburn Anna resents Madame Auburn for neglecting and disrespecting her. She is disgusted by Auburn feeling she above it all. Alister Anna appreciates the fact that Alister always seems to have her back. She loves her older brother unconditionally at the moment. WIP Hobbies -Drawing Anna’s love for drawing extends beyond basic artwork. She loves designing new things or characters, as well as using her artwork to help others. -Solving complex math equations Anna loves mathamatics. She has a knack for solving math problems realitively easyily, and enjoys aiding others in figuring them out. -Listening/composing music Anna has an exceptional set of ears, allowing her to play music merely by hearing it. Trivia - Anna’s name means “grace”, which alludes to part of her graceful and softer side of personality. -Anna is Cas’ first neko OCCategory:Humanoids Category:Original Characters